


Little Black Dress

by ifiwerecain



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Fingering, Humiliation, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Rough Sex, dirty talking, feminization maybe?, handjobs, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8874367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifiwerecain/pseuds/ifiwerecain
Summary: Jiyong just has a bit of a kink for dressing up as a girl to get off. He never expected being walked in on.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> do my fics get kinkier as time goes on? i feel they're starting too! maybe i'll get to some of the real gritty shit that i like...
> 
> anyways, enjoy!

Jiyong checked around the dorm to make sure nobody was awake or around, peeking his head out of the door. For now, everything was dead silent as he walked around, calling out his member's names just to make sure. For some reason they all thought it'd be a good idea to hang back at their old dorm, for old times' sake, but today was not a good day for Jiyong to be doing that. Not with his plans tonight anyways.

However, he saw nobody present and smiled to himself, running back to the room and shutting the door. Immediately he turned to the closet and pulled a tight fitting black dress out of the bowels of the small area, checking how it looked in the full bodied mirror. It was still in perfect condition, but would it fit?  
Jiyong shimmed himself out of his sweatpants and t-shirt, pulling the dress over his head and smoothing it down his torso. It still hugged his petite waist just as it did in the Crayon video, bringing a wide grin to his face.

Next he ran to his overnight bag and pulled out a pair of lace underwear, black stockings and matching lace garter. He pulled the lingerie over his smooth legs and fastened them, once again going to inspect himself in the mirror.

"Sexy," he muttered, yet looking at his short hair he pouted. Did he bring the wig? Looking back into his bag he successfully found the long, silky black wig in it's protective bag, He pulled the wig cap over his hair then adjusted the wig, running his fingers through it for a quick detangling job. 

Checking himself out in the mirror Jiyong made a few pouty faces, a few quick provocative poses, his hand slowly running from the sweetheart chest frame, down his stomach, coming to rest on his crotch.

Fuck, he was already getting hard. 

Jiyong sat himself in front of the mirror, spreading his stocking-clad legs and running his hand over the material. His eyes watched intently as he let his fingers dance over his smooth thighs, then dip into the lace of the panties he was wearing. His fingertips brushed over the already leaking head of his cock, his breath hitching. 

He didn't know when exactly he developed this kink, but for some reason Jiyong couldn't help but get turned on when he wore dresses and women's lingerie. Maybe it was from the way Seunghyun looked at him during the Secret Garden parody when he dressed as those different types of women, or when he got to show a more sexy side of himself in the Crayon music video. Before he knew it he found himself secretly buying lingerie, lying that it was for some nonexistent girlfriend, only to put it on and fuck himself senseless. 

Jiyong would most likely die if someone saw him like this.

Yet, Jiyong didn't hear the front door to the dorm open and the sound of bags being set in the kitchen over the soft moans and pants he made as he slowly palmed his cock over the thin panties. He didn't hear the light footsteps coming down the hallway, and didn't notice his door opening as he threw his head back and let his eyes flutter shut. He was so close, so close to getting the release he wanted.

"...Jiyong?"

The leader immediately shot up and froze, his heart in his throat. Who the fuck was in his room? By the sound of that voice it had to be...

... Youngbae.

Jiyong slowly turned his head towards his best friend, eyes wide and cheeks bright red.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Youngbae asked, eyes just as wide. His cheeks also appeared to be red. "Why are you dressed like that?"

"Uh... um." 

"Are you... touching yourself..?"

Jiyong's legs immediately snapped shut but he knew Youngbae probably already saw. He turned away from the vocalist and nodded slowly, biting his full bottom lip.

"O-Oh. Uh, but, why are you dressed like a girl?..."

What the fuck was Jiyong going to say? That he thought he looked so pretty it made him super horny? That he liked dressing as a girl sometimes and pleasuring himself? There's no way Youngbae would even understand any of that, years of friendship be damned! 

"Jiyong." Youngbae's voice was even closer now. When Jiyong slightly turned his head, he saw his best friend right next to him, dangerously close to his face. Youngbae turned his eyes to the large mirror and looked Jiyong up and down, eyes moving up the black stockings to the tight black dress. Jiyong still hadn't taken his hand from his crotch.

"Let me see."

"What? No– Youngbae ah!" 

The vocalist pushed Jiyong's legs apart and his eyes widened again noticing the lace panties, and Jiyong's hand now gripping his even harder cock tighter–

Wait, he was getting harder?

"Y-Youngbae, I can... I can explain this–" Jiyong stammered, not meeting his friend's eyes at all. "I-I just... It's a fetish of mine, nothing t-too big." 

"A fetish, huh..." Youngbae moved his eyes up to Jiyong's face, brushing the long locs of the black wig away. The leader looked as if he were about to cry, he felt so humiliated like this. 

"Well it's definitely odd but... I don't think it's that bad, Jiyong. To each their own I guess?"

A pang of shock hit Jiyong so hard he felt he'd faint. Was Youngbae really going to accept this that easily? 

"Y-yeah... yeah, exactly!" Jiyong replied, a small smile coming to his face again. He blinked away the tears that might have spilled over, and then he felt Youngbae cup his face and turn to stare him directly in the eyes.

Those eyes that always somehow screamed "you, me, bedroom, now". 

"So," he said, smirking, "Crossdressing, hm? I think I could work with that."

"...eh?" 

Before Jiyong could protest, Youngbae got behind him. "Scoot down a little bit. Keep your legs open though."

Jiyong did as such and rested his head between Youngbae's shoulder and neck, spreading his legs. The two of them directed their attention at the large mirror before them. One of Youngbae's hands twirled the long black hair between his fingers, the other slowly snaking its way down Jiyong's chest, tracing the top of the dress with his finger. He inhaled deeply.

"You even smell as pretty as you look, Jiyongie," he said. His voice was soft, barely above a whisper, sending a shiver down Jiyong's spine. He whimpered. "This hair is so soft too. Did you spend a lot on the wig?"

"No, not really." Jiyong's breath hitched when he felt Youngbae's fingers trail down his stomach, lightly touching the hem of the dress.

"This dress though... it's so short. When you sit it barely covers your ass. But I bet that's what gets you so hard, doesn't it?" Youngbae's voice was right in Jiyong's ear and sending shockwaves straight to his cock. Fuck he needed to be touched so badly.

"Youngbae ah, don't tease me, please..."

"Do you like dressing like a slut, Jiyong? Judging by the lingerie you're wearing I feel you do... even as pretty as this, you're still such a bad little girl." He finally moved his hand to Jiyong's cock and began to pump it slowly.

Oh, that did it. A moan escaped Jiyong's lips and he writhed in place. "Oh, shit. Oooh, shit."

Youngbae's hand moved slow, twisting up as he got to the head. Jiyong's thighs visibly shook and he panted against the vocalist's neck, unable to contain the noises he was making. As a result, Youngbae quickly clapped his free hand over Jiyong's mouth.

The proceeded to torture him more, running his thumb along the weeping slit of Jiyong's cock.

"Look at what a mess you're making. Those panties are probably ruined by now... is that another thing you like? Buying expensive lingerie just to ruin them?" He clicked his tongue. "You really are a dirty girl, aren't you."

Jiyong's eyes rolled back as he bucked into Youngbae's hand. Even the hand covering his mouth couldn't make him any quieter. 

"You wanna cum for me?"

Jiyong nodded his head wildly, whimpering through the hand attempting to silence him. Youngbae could make out a muffled "please make me cum!" through his fingers and sped up his pace, watching Jiyong in the mirror as his hips faltered and body tense, a near scream leaving him as he came in Youngbae's hand. 

He uncovered Jiyong's mouth and placed gentle kisses on his head, threading his fingers into the long black wig. The boy looked absolutely blissed out, eyes closed and soft pants escaping him.

"That stuff really does turn you on, huh?" Youngbae laughed, looking at his hand. "I don't think I've seen anyone cum so hard."

"Just... wipe it on the rug or something," Jiyong muttered. His voice was a little hoarse. 

"Ew, no! That's gross as hell. I don't want to walk out here with this all over my hand though."

Jiyong thought for a second, then took Youngbae's hand by the wrist, bringing his covered fingers to his lips. Jiyong opened his mouth and one by one licked his release off, staring at Youngbae with lust hazed eyes all the while. The vocalist's heart skipped a few beats and took a second to contemplate:

Jiyong really did look sexy in that short dress, the stockings hugging his legs just right, long hair cascading down his shoulders. Shit, maybe he started to feel the same about this fetish as well, as watching Jiyong clean his fingers began to make him unbelievably hard. Jiyong took notice and smiled at him, his slender fingers rubbing the outline in his sweatpants.

He didn't have to say a thing to know his silent offer had already been accepted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiyong decides to pitch an idea to Youngbae for another go at his kink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so after a few requests to continue this, i've split the sequel into two parts! when writing them i felt it would be too long if i put them together, so the beginning goes here, and then the sexy time is next.
> 
> enjoy, and i'm so glad people like this little crossdressing jiyong fantasy!

Following the events of their last stint, Jiyong began to feel less weird about his crossdressing ordeal. It was hot enough that he could find it sexy but it was even hotter knowing his best friend could work with it too. Once again he found himself buying dresses, stockings and lingerie under the guise of some fake girlfriend only to put it on himself and play out his own little fantasy.

One he hoped he would be able to convince Youngbae to join in to.

It had been a few weeks since the two interacted so Jiyong decided to plan an impromptu get together, to which Youngbae could not say no. The older man made his way over to Jiyong's home later that night bringing a few drinks along with him. Jiyong felt butterflies in his stomach bringing up his offer after they had talked for what felt like an eternity.

"So, uh, I've been thinking," Jiyong muttered, fingers pulling at the tears on his jeans, "about the thing a few weeks ago."

Youngbae set his drink down and nodded, his face suddenly turning serious.

"I thought it was... nice. Really nice, actually; it made me feel not as guilty about being into that sort of thing."

"I would hope so," the vocalist replied. "Judging by the way you near screamed after I made you cum like that I would think you did end up liking it."

Jiyong felt his heart skip a beat and a sudden tightness in his jeans. A rosy tinge appeared on his cheeks, thinking back to himself in that dress, legs open and writhing into Youngbae's hand. 

"I was... wondering if you wouldn't mind doing something like that again." The words came out quieter than Jiyong intended to but judging by Youngbae's raised eyebrows he figured the meaning passed clearly. He looked up at his best friend, worry evident in his eyes as he figured he could have overstepped his boundaries. 

Youngbae had to take a minute to soak this in. Jiyong was asking him to purposefully engage in a sexual scenario with his fetish? Purposefully?   
He wasn't sure what part of him was more excited: his mind, racing with possible scenarios and cute outfits Jiyong had, or his dick, starting to get a little to cramped in his pants and eager to get in Jiyong's mouth (or ass, if things went far enough).

"Any thoughts?" Jiyong asked again. He sounded anxious for an answer.

"I'm down," Youngbae replied a little too quickly. "I mean, if you're ready for whatever you plan to let me do to you." A smirk grew on his face and his eternal bedroom eyes went dark again.

Jiyong smiled and shot up immediately, grabbing his friend's hand. "Then get upstairs with me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we go, the main event! i hope you all enjoy.

Jiyong had led Youngbae into his room, then dissappeared into the closet. It had been a little past ten minutes and Youngbae was sitting on the large bed, messing with the rings on his fingers to distract himself. He wondered what outfit Jiyong had prepared that was taking him so long to get into. Would it be something cute? Or would he come out in some overly expensive lingerie? Everyone knew Jiyong had a habit of spoiling himself (and being spoiled if all his presents from Chanel were a clue). 

"Jiyong ah," the vocalist called out, "what are you putting on? It's not gonna be difficult to get out of is it?"

No vocal response came from the closet. Instead, Youngbae saw Jiyong walk out himself, dressed in a short black slip dress with a thick matching choker. On his legs he had sheer black stockings. He leaned in the doorway with one hand on his hip, staring at Youngbae with hungry eyes.

Oh yeah. His dick definitely needed to get out of his pants and fast.

"You like it?" Jiyong asked taking long strides over to the bed. He crawled up and plopped down next to Youngbae, their faces inches away. He smelled so nice, like spice and vanilla. "It's not easy to take off at all, either."

Youngbae slowly ran his fingers up Jiyong's arm, his collarbone, then to his jaw, cupping his face and drawing him in close for a kiss. Immediately the younger man opened his mouth and keened feeling Youngbae's tongue against his. Youngbae's free hand found the small of Jiyong's back and pushed his body against his own, breaking the kiss.

"You look so cute, Jiyongie," the vocalist said. His hands moved up to the Jiyong's chest using his thumbs to rub small circles around his nipples, "And so sexy." 

Jiyong let out a shaky breath feeling Youngbae pinch them between his fingers. 

"Again with the short dresses, though. Seriously, Jiyong, do you purposefully buy dresses that don't fit?" A hand trailed down Jiyong's chest and to his crotch, palming the evident erection. "Thin, too." 

"It makes for– ah– ease of access," Jiyong replied, smiling and biting his bottom lip. 

Youngbae let out a laugh, pushing Jiyong on his back and spreading his legs. 

"You're hopeless. Now, let's see whats under these then, shall we?"

The thin dress was pushed past Jiyong's small hips to reveal... nothing. He wasn't wearing any underwear beneath the fabric. No cute panties or lace-clad lingerie. His cock laid solitary against his stomach, hard and already leaking. 

"...Oh." 

"Problem?" Jiyong asked, lifting his head up. He met with Youngbae's surprised gaze and laughed. "I wanted to get straight to the point is all."

"I can see that," Youngbae said a bit breathless. "Uh, where's the lube?"

"Top drawer over there."

Youngbae quickly scrambled off the bed to grab it and came back, uncapping the lid and pouring some on his fingers. After quickly warming it up he wasted no time in running his middle finger around the ring of Jiyong's asshole, then pushing in. The gasp that left the rapper's mouth shot straight to Youngbae's dick. He had to keep his focus on moving his finger in and out of Jiyong instead of just plunging into him outright.   
Soon he added his ring finger, crooking the both of them and rubbing small circles into Jiyong's prostate. 

"Oh, fuck," Jiyong gasped, throwing his head back. It felt amazing but he wanted something more, something bigger. "Youngbae–"

"Hm?" 

"I-I want... your cock in me," the rapper whimpered. "Please, please put it in me..!"

Youngbae thought for a second, still moving his fingers. "Do you deserve it though?"

Jiyong raised an eyebrow, confused.

"I don't think you do just yet. I still have to do something about you not wearing any panties. No good girl does that, do they, Jiyongie?"

"N-no." A red tinge crept up on Jiyong's face. He would never admit it, but the humiliation Youngbae liked to put on him in these moments was such a turn on, only making him more desparate to get fucked senseless. 

"Exactly. Only sluts do that," Youngbae's voice went dark and he got closer to Jiyong's ear. "And I don't think a slut like you deserves to have my cock just yet."

"Youngbae, please!" Jiyong's hand grabbed the vocalist's sturdy arm. "Please, I'm fucking begging you!"

"I like that. Beg me more and maybe I'll fuck you." 

Suddenly, Youngbae's hand went faster than before, moving in and out of Jiyong's hole with vigor. The rapper's eyes blew wide and he let out a squeak as he was finger fucked until he felt that familiar heat begin to pool in the pit of his stomach.

"Y-Youn– oh, fuck fuck fuck," Jiyong cried, his grip on Youngbae's arm tight. "I'm gonna cu–"

"Nope, can't have that." Youngbae immediately stopped and withdrew his fingers to Jiyong's evident dismay. 

"Youngbae ah!" Jiyong yelled, thrashing on the bed. "I can't hold out anymore, please just fuck me already!"

Youngbae laughed and laid himself on his back, adjusting pillows behind him so he was sitting up. He patted his lap.

"Then you can do it yourself, like good girls do, Jiyongie." 

Now that was an offer Jiyong was definitely going to take. He got up, legs a little wobbly, and crawled over to his friend, straddling him. With quick hands he unzipped Youngbae's pants, pulled them down and off. He followed with his boxers, grinning at the sight of Youngbae's hard thick cock. Reaching across the bed he grabbed the lube and generously coated it, positioning himself above it and slowly sinking on. 

Youngbae swore he saw Jiyong's eyes roll to the back of his head just by being breached. 

"Shit, you're so big," Jiyong moaned, fully seated on Youngbae's lap. 

"You like it, baby?" Youngbae asked. He licked his lips watching Jiyong's thighs shake, trying to get used to the length inside of him. "I bet you'll look so pretty fucking yourself, won't you?" He ran his hands up underneath the thin dress and found Jiyong's ass, taking the flesh in his hands and squeezing. 

"Have at it, then."

Jiyong lifted himself ever so slightly, then sunk back down, repeating until he found a steady rhythm. He'd always fantasized about riding somebody (never thought it'd be Youngbae; but really who does think of fucking their best friend?) while all dolled up, gradually falling apart as his desparation grew. It was bad enough he was already teetering on the edge of his orgasm from feeling Youngbae's cock inside of him alone. 

Once he got comfortable he began to move faster with hands planted on Youngbae's shoulders. Jiyong was nearly bouncing on his cock, whimpers leaving his lips interlaced with drawn out moans everytime he snagged his prostate. His aching cock was leaving a mess of precum all over his dress.

"Mm, God, you feel so good," Jiyong purred, hazed eyes meeting his friend's. "So big, so fucking hot inside of me– shit!" 

One of Youngbae's hands wrapped itself around Jiyong's cock, stroking him in time with his movements. Then, Youngbae drew him in closer with a kiss, stifling his loud moans by forcing his tongue in his mouth. It was sloppy and heated and made Jiyong all the more eager to get himself off.

Youngbae broke the kiss, saying, "You look so hot like this. Fucking yourself just for me like a good little slut." He twisted his wrist as he stroked Jiyong's cock a little faster. "You wanna cum for me?"

"Yes yes yes," Jiyong automatically replied, the desparation in his voice coming through. 

With a quick snap of his hips, Youngbae thrusted hard into Jiyong, making the latter cry out. Youngbae's hands now had a near bruising hold on his hips and he quickly thrust himself up again, a loud "fuck" leaving Jiyong's mouth as he did so.

The rapper's head was spinning. All the sensations– the hold on his hips, the sound of skin against skin, the impending orgasm building inside of him, his prostate getting hit just right– was all too great. He could only take so much.

With one final thrust Jiyong let out another cry into Youngbae's neck and came hard, his whole body tensing. His release landed on both the dress and Youngbae's stomach and Jiyong's breaths left in ragged pants. When Youngbae's orgasm followed shortly after, a shaky whimper left him as he felt himself being filled up. 

"Jiyong, you okay?"

"Y-yeah. Holy shit, I don't... think I've ever came so hard in my life."

Youngbae laughed, placing a kiss on his cheek. "You did good, baby. Just like all good girls do." 

Jiyong beamed at that and lifted himself off of the vocalist's softening cock, falling on to his back. He glanced down at the dress and pouted, knowing that stain was going to be a pain to wash out. 

However, he felt a happiness grow inside of him; nothing was better than knowing his best friend could indulge in his weird fetish without question.


End file.
